


Throughout Time

by Eryn13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, GoodOmensinspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: When an Angel is born they are born with a true mate. One could call it a soulmate, except Angel's don't have souls the way that humans do. But what would one do, if the one it was called to was a demon?Two entities meet, and throughout the ages meet again and again. On either side. One rash and reckless,  the other calculating and rule-abiding.But it's not who you think.How long will it take for something to break?
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

In a hole in the universe, there lived a god. Almighty and omnipotent yet all alone. One day the god decided to create. The creation started small, and as with many first children, they were not perfect. But the God was happy with her children. And, for a while, all was well. But, as with most immortal all-powerful beings, the god grew bored. 

So creation began anew. But with each creation distrust grew more and more. With each change, her first children feared. Distrust grew and spread, and a rebellion was planned. But not even the strongest child could win against their mother, and they were cast out. Falling from their home like comets to a pit. And when they landed, they had changed. No longer, simple angels, they were something new. 

And soon they turned their eyes onto God’s new children. Angry with their mother they were determined to corrupt her favorite children. Which they did. One by one the humans began to fall. And the god retreated to her hole. 

Well, centuries passed, and the world changed and grew. And the fight between heaven and hell reigned strong. The humans who fell were soon turned into something new as well. Not as strong as the angels who had started hell, but stronger than humans themselves. 

But we aren’t here to focus on the fight between heaven and hell. We aren’t here to talk about the end of the world or any tragedy foretold. No, this story is a love story. And it begins when an angel and a demon meet. 

Now angels are powerful, immortal beings. And as they were her first creation God had fun making them all quite different. But for the most part, there was one rule. Angel’s do not show their true form to mortals. For an angel’s true form is something no human could gaze upon and survive without going mad. They found this out, of course, the hard way. Gabriel once showed his form to a human only for them to become mad and declare themselves a prophet. And after a few more humans acted in similar matters the rule was put into place. 

Besides the fact that they came in all shapes and sizes, there was one other thing God gave them. To make sure that none of her children ever experienced the same loneliness as she, the god gave them each a mate. Their perfect match. Their other half. 

Now the process in which mates were determined was, in fact, quite random. Most angels had other angels for mates. But there was at least one angel who’s mate was not like he was. In fact, his mate was exactly the opposite of him. But he doesn’t know that yet. 

His name was Siwon, and he was one of the angels assigned to earth. He was a fierce warrior and a strong protector. He loved all of God's earth and vowed to keep it safe. But he was a bit of a rascal. In fact, if you traced your way back to most legends of magic you would find him to be the instigator. 

But he was lonely. He had searched for his mate for as long as he can remember. Before earth even came to be. He had almost given up home when, quite unexpectedly, he met his mate. And it was from the least expected place. 

Heechul had once been a human. A male born into poverty in a small town. Sold because of his unnatural beauty and forced into servitude. His life as a human was over almost as quickly as it began. And it ended in him willingly falling and rising again, this time as a demon. He was beautiful and seductive, cunning and wily. He became one of hell’s most determined servants. Following the rules to a T. 

But it all fell apart on him when he met Siwon. 

They first met at the library of Alexandria. Where Heechul had been assigned to deal with a specific issue. The Library itself. What better to start a war than with the burning of the greatest library of all time? It was his first real assignment and he had been determined to do it exactly as ordered. So the library burned- though not with the books inside. But Siwon wouldn’t find that out until much later.  
But that is where they met, the night that the building went up in flames. One could even call it romantic, as they stood aside and watched the world burn. Siwon was immediately bewitched by the other. Knowing as soon as he saw him that the other was his mate. 

Heechul, however, just saw an angel and knew he would be in trouble if he let the other leave unharmed. So he did the only thing he could think of. And attacked. But Heechul wasn’t a warrior, not like Siwon was. 

And thus began their dance through time. 

Jerusalem. 

England. 

India. 

China. 

Russia. 

They spent a while in Germany before whisking off to Korea. 

Vietnam. 

New York. 

The middle east. 

Wherever there was a tragedy, Heechul was there. And wherever Heechul went, Siwon would follow. An endless dance. A useless chase. 

They met again in Seoul. Where Heechul had been to talk to another demon before being put on mandatory vacation. Apparently, according to the other, he worked too hard and left nothing for anyone else to do. Which Heechul thought was quite backward. After all most other demons could care less about completing tasks that they were given. Rather preferring to come up with their own ideas of corruption. Hardly anyone listened to the higher-ups. The Fallen. Hardly anyone… but Heechul that is. 

So, with nothing else to do, Heechul had to remember how to be human. Something that was quite baffling, to be honest. After all, when Heechul was human he had hardly had time for any sort of luxury or fun. His life had been built in pain and bloodshed, and now they were telling him to relax? 

He decided he would try all the things he never got to do in his life. And it began by taking up painting. He loved, most of all, to paint sceneries. To have memories with him for the rest of time. Something that he could carry with him, even when the rest had changed. He loved all forms of paintings, but his preferred paintings were realistic. And made from Oil paints. After all, they had been good enough for the renaissance. So they should be good enough for him. 

And this is where we find him. In a park on the Han River. Painting the sunset against the water. 

Heechul was aware that he had a stalker if you would. He had known for the better half of a millennia that the other was following him from place to place. He dismissed it, of course, as an angel trying to thwart hell's plans. Until he realized just how incompetent the other was. 

And beyond incompetent just how reckless he was. 

Where Heechul was precise and determined, Siwon was… not. The angel, known to many by the name Raphael, was one of seven. The first seven born to their God and mother. And while Heechul thought he was one of the warriors, that was simply not true. 

It was true that Siwon fought at his brother’s side. But he had a different job than the others. It was Michael that was the warrior. And Uriel who wielded the flaming sword. But Raphael, and therefore Siwon, was the angel of healing. 

Which, perhaps, was why Heechul was his destined one. But we will get back to that later. 

So Heechul finds it no surprise when the other man sits next to him on the bench where he is sitting and offers him a snack. Barely pausing in his painting he shoots the other a look and rolls his eyes. Dismissing the snack that is offered and instead turning his eyes back to his painting. It was better to not encourage him. 

“Why are you here, Siwon?” He asks, brush moving in simple strokes across the canvas. “Surely you know by now I’m not here to do anything dastardly?” 

Siwon only grins and holds a skewer of ddeok to the other's lips. Waiting until Heechul takes a bite before answering. 

“Why yes, I did know that. But it hardly matters, I’m here for my own vacation.” The angel grins when Heechul sends him a glare, trying to project the aura of innocence. Which was only slightly successful. Heechul sighs and moves to finish his painting. He had been working on it for the better part of a month and it was finally done now. A beautiful depiction of the Han River at sunset, with flowers blooming on the trees and a person walking a dog in the forefront. 

“Oh honestly,” he stands and moves to pack his art supplies. “Just my luck.” He mutters and gives the other a small glare. He didn’t feel like dealing with him today. Moving to head off on his own, Siwon hurries to stand and follow him. The angel determined to not let his mate slip through his fingers. 

“Come on Heechul! It's been millennia. Surely we can at least hold a civil conversation by this point?” The angel almost whines as he follows the other, desperation pouring from his lips. Heechul has to try hard to keep his face stern, unable to help but find the other amusing. He sighs and rolls his eyes, refraining from laughing at the other’s pout. 

“Fine then, we can have dinner tonight to talk.” He huffs, “but then I expect you to leave me alone. Alright?” He gives the other a stern look and heads up to the apartment he currently owns. Missing the excited look on Siwon’s face as the angel waves goodbye. 

“Now,” the angel hums, “what do you wear on a date with your mate?” 

Siwon hums softly to himself as he heads to the mall. A place of human gathering, it was also the best place for him to get an idea of what to wear on the date tonight. After all, Heechul was always very fashionable. Whereas Siwon, either due to his being an angel or just his lack of caring, was not. But tonight was important. The angel wanted to make a good impression on his mate. 

So he went to the mall, walking around slowly with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the displays in the front of the shops. Finally deciding on an outfit before heading off to get ready. Which, in truth, was completely unnecessary because he could simply change his clothes with magic. But he was keeping up appearances. 

Arriving in his apartment- a small loft that was rather bare. Holding only a few items of his angelic status and a couch and bed. He moved to his mirror, staring at himself as he changed his outfit a few times. Finally settling on an outfit that he thought looked good. 

A white button-down with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black slacks, matching black shoes, a faded leather jacket, and a pair of aviators. Done he turns and appears outside of the demon’s apartment. Reaching up to knock on the door. There’s a moment of silence where he debates knocking again, but then the door is opening up and the other steps outside. 

Heechul is comfortable in a pair of black jeans, a matching t-shirt, and a patterned light-weight jacket. He looks up at the angel and lets out a sigh, shaking his head before stepping out and shutting his door behind him. 

“Oh honestly,” he reaches up and pulls the sunglasses off. “You won’t need those after dark.” He hands them to the other and turns to walk out of the apartment. “And keep up!” 

Siwon grins, clutching his sunglasses tightly and hurrying off after his mate. Tonight was going to be a very good night.


	2. Chapter 2

The date was interesting, to say the least, though Heechul felt more like he was dealing with an overactive puppy than anything else. The other seemed to know very little about human life. He was so excited by the smallest thing. Food, scenery, music, everything seemed to grab his attention. It was like having an untrained puppy dog. In a way it was adorable, but it was also mildly frustrating. The other kept stopping as they walked, and finally, Heechul reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Alright, that's it.” Heechul rolls his eyes and drags the other behind him. Siwon’s face splits into a small grin, fingers lacing with the demon’s as he follows the other. Soon enough they are at the restaurant, Heechul pulling him in and to a table after greeting the Ahjumma who works the front. She smiles at them, handing off their menus and bringing over the free water before vanishing so they can decide on what to eat. As they settle down to look at the menu Siwon speaks up. 

“I think I’ll let you order,” He smiles, setting the menu aside, “I don’t know much about the food but I’m sure I’ll love whatever you pick.” He leans his head into his hands, staring across at the beautiful male. Heechul rolls his eyes and sends Siwon a small glare, eyes glancing over the menu quickly before he sets it aside and calls out. 

“Yogiyo!” He calls, catching the attention of the Ahjumma from before. She comes over, and Heechul begins to fire off their order. “2 orders of Samgyeopsal, one of galbi, one bulgogi, one Maeuntang, perilla leaves with the lettuce leaves, a bottle of soju and a bottle of coke.” 

“You want rice with that?” She asks, scrawling quickly on the pad in her hand. Heechul nods and passes back the menus. 

“Please,” he gives her a killer smile and she grins back at him. Taking the menus with a nod and walking off, she comes back quickly. Placing rice, banchan, and the drinks on the table. Heechul smirks and thanks her, moving to pour out soju and mix it with some of the coke. He offers one to Siwon before tossing back his own shot. Siwon takes the glass with curiosity, sniffing it he shrugs and tosses his own shot back… before coughing and waving his hands as his face scrunches in distaste. Heechul breaks out into laughter, leaning back in his chair as he laughs. “Y… your face!” He cackles, eyes scrunching into crescents as he laughs. Siwon pouts at him until he calms down, “not much of a drinker, are you?” Heechul asks with a smirk, Siwon huffs and crosses his arms. 

“I drink plenty… just not rubbing alcohol.” Siwon snaps back, pout still prominent on his face. He looks up as the Ahjumma comes back with their food, setting it down for them. “Ahjumma, do you have any tea?” He asks her with a charming smile, she coos and reaches out to pinch his cheek. 

“Aigoo, for you sure.” She smiles at him before turning to go get his tea. Heechul laughs and moves to place the food on the grill. 

“Look, dish some of the Maeuntang will you? I’ve got to keep an eye on this to make sure it doesn't burn.” Siwon gives a small nod, scooping out the soup into the smaller bowls so they can both have some. As he does, Heechul mans the grill, soon the Ahjumma comes back with a cup of green tea for Siwon. He smiles at her and thanks her, taking a sip of his tea as he watches Heechul with a smile. 

Soon enough the Samgyeopsal is ready to eat and they both dig in. Conversation flowing as they enjoy the food together, and despite Heechul’s snarky attitude, Siwon can tell that the other isn’t really pissed off with him. It makes Siwon grin as he looks at the other, a small smile that reaches all the way to his eyes. 

The next time they meet is at an active fight, two men are brawling outside a bar. Slurs being tossed back and forth, a crowd of people gathering to watch. Heechul was there first, leaning against the side of the brick building, mild amusement twinkling in his eyes as he watched the two exchange blows. Heechul feels when Siwon shows up, a small gust of wind blowing over the gathered group as the angel materializes into existence next to Heechul. The demon barely spares a glance for the other, taking a sip from his beer bottle as he watches the fight. 

“I thought you were on a break, Heechul?” Siwon’s voice is confused if a bit judgemental. Heechul snorts and looks over at the angel finally. 

“What, you think I caused this?” He asks with a laugh, “come on now Siwon, even I have standards.” He smirks, “no this wasn’t me.” He shrugs, “this is all on the humans themselves.” He takes another pull of his beer, “they do love fighting.” Siwon sighs and folds his arms, a frown on his face as he watches the fight. 

“Fair,” Siwon said after a moment, “I suppose that is true.” He shakes his head, watching as a pair of beat cops break through the gathered crowd, moving to try and break up the two fighting. “Do you know what they were fighting about?” Siwon asks, curiosity taking over as he watches. Heechul sighs softly and rolls his eyes. 

“Some girl,” he snorts, “men always think they have the right to own someone… male or female doesn’t matter. All that matters is that they are pretty.” His voice drips with poison as he speaks, glaring as the fight is broken up. Siwon turns to look at him, a small frown dancing across the angels face. Soon enough the fight is broken up and the cops move to break up the gathered group. Heechul sighs and tosses out his bottle, moving to walk off. Siwon follows him, the angel shoving his hands into his coat pocket as they walk. Heechul barely spares a glance for the other, humming as they walk around. 

“What do you think about reincarnation?” Siwon asks, rather suddenly as they turn the corner. Heechul’s eyes are bemused as he looks back at the other. Shaking his head he hums and looks up at the sky. 

“What about it?” He asks, “humans die and are reborn, recycled.” He shrugs, “I know for the most part it only happens to those who were, well, normal. Too evil for heaven, too good for hell. It's their second chance, to determine where they truly belong.” He shrugs, “it's a giant recycling system.” Siwon hums and tilts his head as he looks at the other. 

“There’s some truth to that.” He acknowledges, “but I think it's more complex than that. Because all human souls are reincarnated. You all get seven chances. And then we look at those seven lives to decide where you belong.” Heechul snorts, pulling a pack of cigarettes out and lighting one up. 

“Where they belong.” He snaps, “I don’t get a second chance.” His eyes are dark, “I sold my soul, remember?” He looks at the angel, turning as he takes a drag from the cigarette. Siwon stares back at him, eyes flickering like the burning end of the cigarette as he stares back at the demon. 

“Everyone gets a second chance, even angels, even demons,” Siwon says softly, Heechul’s eyes darken and he flicks his cigarette to the ground. Crushing it out under his foot before stalking off. Siwon sighs and shakes his head, wings snapping out he vanishes. 

They run into each other again a few days later. Heechul had been walking around the lower districts at night. Enjoying the raucous sounds of laughter and partying as he walked. The streets were dark this far out. Illuminated only by the glow of street lamps and filled with the sound of drunken singing. It's out by the Cheonggyecheon river where he finds Siwon. The angel is sitting by the light show bored when Heechul arrives. The demon debates running away but something makes him move over and sit down next to the angel instead. 

Siwon sends him a small smile if the other is surprised to see him he doesn’t show it. Heechul leans back on the bench, looking up at the light show and watching it in silence with the other. The silence is only disturbed when a group of men come around the corner, loud and raucous they seem to be both drunk and high. Their noise is so loud that a frown makes its way onto Siwon’s face. Heechul wincing in distaste and sending a glare over at the gathered group. 

“I’m going to show them my true form,” Siwon announced, standing up and stretching. Heechul’s head whips over to stare at the other with wide eyes. He knew that the other was now considered an arch-angel. But once he had been something else. So his true form-

“Doesn’t your true form have like… six wings covered in a thousand eyes, each eye made of a ball of burning flames, with golden rings floating around you?” He asks incredulously, staring up at the angel in shock. Siwon grins and nods, moving to walk over. 

“Yeah, that's why this is great.” He smirks, “they’re tripping out of their minds. Maybe this will even scare them straight.” He calls back, causing Heechul to shake his head and rub his forehead. 

“Or make them go insane!” Heechul snaps back, Siwon shrugs and winks back at him. 

“There’s always a chance.” He laughs and Heechul groans, thunking his head into his hands and closing his eyes. There’s a flash of bright light, and screaming before suddenly everything breaks into silence. The light vanishes as Heechul opens his eyes, looking across the open area and over at the angel. 

“You’re nuts,” Heechul groans, pushing himself to his feet and walking over to the other with crossed eyes. “And now I have paperwork to fill out. Honestly.” Siwon smirks at him, reaching out and taking his hand with his own. 

“Let's get dessert, we can fill the paperwork out after.” He grins at Heechul, “I won’t take a no. Come on, I know a great place.” Heechul sighs, rolling his eyes even as a smile crosses his face. 

“Oh fine,” he sighs, “but you’re paying. And you’re helping me with the paperwork later.” Siwon winces but nods, and together they walk off to get dessert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!  
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13  
> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Sorry for taking so long to updater >< I had my injections and then got the stomach flu so the last month has been on-and-off sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
> https://ko-fi.com/eryn13


End file.
